Lost Cause
by Singstar Master
Summary: She thinks she can save him? Let her try. She'll learn the hard way that Derek Venturi doesn't just get what he wants all the time, he's also always right. DASEY


**Lost Cause**

**1. Help Me**

---

**WARNING! Please note the fic is rated 'M' and there will be ****many**** sexual situations and a lot of swearing. Just be aware. CONSTANT VIGILANCE ;)**

---

She wants me to do good. Be smart. Go to college. Get a job. Get a family and treat 'em great. All that other successful shit. But she seems to be forgetting something about me –

I'm Derek fucking Venturi. I don't do good things and good things don't bother with me.

"Hey baby," some red head I'm with me coos. I look down at her and wince – gawd she's ugly. I take another swig of the bottle in my hands and hope it helps make me see things the way I did two minutes ago when I brought her in here.

"What?" I asked annoyed with my subtle slur. I had a slur and was aware I had a slur and yet she was STILL ugly? What the hell – I don't even want to _imagine_ what she'd look like in the sun when I'm sober.

"You stopped kissing me back," she pouted, thinking it was sexy. Stupid whore. "Did you change your mind?"

I know she was ugly, but I didn't feel much like going out to find someone else and I wanted to get off. Now. I shook my head and downed the last of the bottle (I was going to need it to get anywhere with her) and shoved it to the back of some nearby shelf in the corner of the closet we were in. I slammed my lips on hers and tried to picture her as somebody else.

Somebody that was actually hot and I actually could stand.

Someone like Casey.

I helped her get my shirt of and she plowed through my chest with her freakishly long, fake nails. "You're so fucking _hot_."

Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know. Hope she wasn't expecting me to tell her the same thing back. That'd be a lie and she hadn't done anything to deserve it yet. I took her shirt off and was greeted by huge tits – no bra to hide them. Hm, now I remember why I was okay with making out with her.

I kissed her again and slammed her against the wall with my hands squeezing her. She moaned into my mouth and moved her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I was quick to move from her ugly face to her boobs, putting a tit in my mouth and nibbling, sucking, licking while I played with the other one. Her legs moved up more so her wetness was throbbing against the skin above my buckle (when did she take off her skirt and panties?).

"Oh stop _teasing _me!" she cried out. But by the feel of it, she didn't want me to _stop teasing _her. But whatever, if that's how she felt.

I untied her from me and whipped off my belt. I dropped my pants and boxers to the floor. She tried to close the small gap between us but I shook her off. "No, _my _turn."

Getting the message, she dropped to her knees and took my length in her mouth. She wasn't that great, but whatever. I leaned into and moved back and forth with my hand pushing her into me.

I shot into her when the door slammed open. I squinted my eyes and looked into the light of the crowded hallway to see some guy in my science class ready to cry.

"Collin, it's not what you think!" the red head (whose name I still have yet to ask for) cried out, spitting my seed out and reaching over for her skirt and shirt, trying to cover herself.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," the Collin guy muttered miserably. Whoa – don't tell me ugly here actually ahs a boyfriend! Go figure. The guy looks me up and down like he wants nothing more than to punch me. I stand there, waiting for it, _begging _him to do it. But he just walks away.

"Collin!" the girl shrieks and leaves me alone in the closet. I sigh and grab my clothes and put them on as steadily as I can. I then slide down the wall, looking at the shelves in the corner. The girl's panties are dangling from one of them and my bottle is still empty.

Yet I don't care. I don't care that the horny bitch went chasing her pussy of a boyfriend who wouldn't even fight me for having my hands all over her. I don't care that I'm barely buzzed and have no alcohol around me to get even more screwed up. I don't care that there are still plenty of single, smashed hot girls who want nothing more than to get laid. I don't care about any of that.

All that matters now is that I thought about Casey while I was with what's-her-face.

What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

---

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be home?"

Oh great. The Princess is still up. It _must _be early. I flipped my phone open and mused at the time – eleven pm sharp. Nice, I only missed curfew by an hour tonight.

She was on her laptop – smoking me with her eyes. She had snuggled into a corner and of the sofa and seemed to be waiting for some sort of retaliation. I was more than happy to give her what she wanted – if only she knew how much that was.

"Isn't it a little too late for _you_ to be up?" She blinked at me and glared as the comment sunk in. "Bedtime's – what – six in Casey World?"

A fire licked my skin and burned my flesh. It bothered me enough to make me leave the living room and venture off into the kitchen. I figured I could douse some aspirin before getting to bed, but when I looked at where I kept my stash in the cabinet nothing was there.

"I hid it all," a smart reply came from the living room. I growled and reentered. Casey was still perusing over whatever website she was on, feigning innocence.

"Where?" I asked bitterly. I would ask her why in the morning when I didn't have a headache threatening to control me.

"You taught me a thing or two, you know," she quipped, not taking her eyes from her screen.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and didn't answer. I gave her best glower until she looked up at me again. "It's bad to mix drugs with aspirin," she elucidated in vain.

"I don't get high," I spat. I never even _touched_ drugs. I wouldn't have a chance with this pain in my ass if I did.

"Alcohol is still bad to mix. It even says so _on the label_." She rolled her eyes. "Learn to read and you'd know that. Than again, if you knew how to read you'd see how it says you must be twenty-one and older to be drinking what you do."

"You talk to me like I'm a drunk or something," I muttered. Fine, I get it. No medicine. She'd make me go through pain. Bitch.

I was stalking out the room when I heard her shut her laptop. I paused and turned around to look at her. She had tears welling in her eyes and she looked at me as well. "Do you do it because of Sally?"

"Shut up." No, Sally has nothing to do with me. I don't even have any problems! She's just so stuck in here world that parties equal hell. She's wrong. She needs to get out there and live.

"Derek, I don't know what has changed you from last year to this year if that isn't it – and I really think it is – and I think you can achieve so much more and – where are you going? Der –_ek_!"

I climb the stares as she throws a fit. I wonder why Nora and my dad aren't angry about the bedlam we're causing. Or why Edwin and Lizzie haven't 'investigated' the situation. Heck even Marti should have woken up.

Too tired too think about anything but my banging headache (thanks, Casey) I collapse into bed and fall into sleep with Casey's speech still ringing in my ears.

Oh no, wait – that's not an echo from earlier I hear – she's still yelling at me…

---

_Chapter one kaput! Lemme know what you think – I tried to take a bit of the Disney out of it and hope I didn't butcher it too much. I know their all a bit ooc, but it wouldn't be fanfiction if they were perfect – I'd own the show XP so please R&R!!!_


End file.
